


La Douleur Exquise

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Kimberly Lilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble (a story of exactly 100 words) of Amanda's thoughts.</p><p>Written by Kimberly Lilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

 

La Douleur Exquise

A Drabble by Kimberly Lilly

Rating:  G

Pairing:  Sa/A implied

 

She stood by the window, drinking in the starlit sky, thinking.  How could she do this to herself?  How could she be in love with a man who could not return her love?  How could she put herself through this?  Loving him unconditionally, knowing that it will never be returned.  Wanting to feel his touch, his caresses, his love. It would never be.  It could never be. And yet, these feelings were not new to her.  She had become used to these feelings. And she reveled in them.  Awaited them. Longed for them. La douleur exquise…the exquisite pain.


End file.
